


24 Hours Without Technology (aka The Worst Day of Tony's Life)

by kellebelle



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, No Plot, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Steve still has his 40s hair, Tony still has arc reactor, Too much fluff, Writing Prompt, body heat, i fail as an author, literally no plot at all, russia is cold, stranded for 24 hours, why does anyone go to russia in the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was going to kill the person responsible for making him go all the way to Russia. In the fucking winter. Unfortunately, he was currently trapped in a shabby cabin in the middle of nowhere with Captain “We Have A Duty” America. A shabby cabin with no electricity, no food, no running water and beds that were probably infested with something Tony didn’t want to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours Without Technology (aka The Worst Day of Tony's Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **Snowed in and forced to spend 24 hours in a room together with no tech more advanced than a fireplace.**

Tony was going to kill the person responsible for making him go all the way to Russia. In the fucking winter. Unfortunately, he was currently trapped in a shabby cabin in the middle of nowhere with Captain “We Have A Duty” America. A shabby cabin with no electricity, no food, no running water and beds that were probably infested with something Tony didn’t want to imagine. There was also a fireplace. That was the only positive thing about the cabin. If they got a fire started, at least he risked a 50/50 chance of burning to death rather than freezing to death. And he made sure the good captain was able to hear all of his complaints loud and clear.

 

Steve went back and forth between glaring at the genius and ignoring him completely. He gathered up the firewood that was inside the cabin because, unfortunately, they could not get the door open thanks to the four feet of snow that didn’t so much drift to the ground but rather seemed to fall all at once.

 

And there was his suit. Completely powerless. He was still pissed about how that happened too.

 

This wasn’t a situation they were getting out of in the next few hours. He really hated his life sometimes.

 

While the soldier was busy gathering wood, Tony searched for tools. Any kind of tool. He could work with any kind of tool available. But it was going to be dark soon. And colder than it already was. He sniffled, aggravated that his nose was starting to run and tossed a useless, broken chair leg across the room. If it startled Steve at all, he definitely didn’t show it.

 

“Why don’t you find some blankets?”

 

“Umm why? Did you miss the part where the bed is probably infested with something icky? That didn’t exclude blankets.”

 

Steve turned quickly, giving Tony one of the most irritated glares he could muster. “Well would you rather get frostbite because you’re too damn high maintenance and want to avoid whatever imagined bugs are hiding in them?”

 

Tony couldn’t even argue the point. He was cold, shivering, and his fingers were already beginning to go numb. It didn’t stop him from grumbling and cursing under his breath at Captain Bossy-Pants. Much to his amazement though he did locate several blankets and even a slightly shabby down comforter and a quilt. Whoever was here before must have left in a hurry.

 

With a satisfied smirk he dropped the blankets at Steve’s feet. "Mission accomplished. Anything else you feel like ordering me to do, Captain?”

 

“Shutting up would be a great start.” He was busy trying to light a match to get the fire started, but his hands were shaking.

 

“A little cold there, Capsicle?”

 

This time Steve turned and lurched forward, getting right up in the genius’ face. “If you don’t stop talking right now, so help me god, I will find a way to make you shut up.”

 

Tony lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back, mimicking zipping his lips. Probably best not to piss off his only other source of heat outside of the fireplace. He wouldn’t have let Rogers win so easily in any other situation.

 

Finally Steve got the match lit and dropped it into the fireplace, looking somewhat hopeful that he wouldn’t have to light another one anytime soon. Eventually the sound of fire crackling against wood took over and they both moved closer, reaching out their hands to warm up. Tony rubbed his hands together harshly and then wiggled his fingers to get the blood circulating again.

 

Neither of them spoke again for a while, taking seats in front of the fire.

 

_Hour 6…_

 

“Fuck! I’m starving and I would kill for some coffee right now.”

 

Steve nodded and Tony didn’t miss the fact that he was still shaking. “Yeah.”

 

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. This was something he sort of understood. He lost a lot of weight when he was in captivity because they didn’t find it necessary to feed him and Yinsen regularly. And considering Steve’s metabolism, he wondered how the soldier would be feeling by the time they finally did get out of this mess.

 

“Maybe we can melt some snow and drink it so we don’t become completely dehydrated.”

 

“And who’s going to get up and do that?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I figured it would be you.”

 

“I’m comfortable right here. You get it.”

 

“Fuck you, Rogers. We’ll play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best two out of three gets to sit here while the other gets the snow.”

 

Steve sighed but held up his hands because he was going to fight for his right to stay sitting.

 

Tony lost. Steve smirked. The genius glared but stood up, grabbing the empty canteen from the backpack they had. Too bad they didn’t have enough foresight to pack…

 

“Oh look! Crackers!” He pulled out the pack and tossed them to Steve. “This is going to be a meal befitting a king who is trapped in a most unpleasant place.”

 

Steve tore into the pack. “That’s an understatement.” He shoved a cracker into his mouth and handed them back to Tony. “We should probably ration these at least.”

 

Tony nodded and took a cracker. “Yeah yeah.” He put them away and stood with the canteen, puzzling over how to actually get the snow without falling under an avalanche. He looked at Steve and raised his eyebrows, but pulled the door open and piled some snow into the canteen as quickly as he could and then shut the door.

 

_Hour 12…_

 

When Tony woke up, he was aware of several things at once. He wasn’t in his bed. His neck hurt. He was huddled under several blankets, very naked, and Steve’s arms were wrapped around him. So perhaps not a total fail. Then he remembered he was in Russia and that he was angry at the soldier. Seeing as he was too cold to get up, he instead rolled over so he could face Steve because he wanted the glare on his face to be the first thing the blond saw when he opened his eyes. Maybe a slap would help speed up the process of waking so he raised his hand a little just to get enough leverage but was stopped by a firm grip around his wrist. That part caused Tony to startle a bit and he sighed.

 

“Go back to sleep,” came the tired, half-asleep reply from Steve, whose eyes were still closed. He loosened his grip on Tony’s wrist long enough to slide his hand into the brunet’s, pulling it close to his chest. The genius frowned and bit his lip. He hadn’t exactly noticed how exhausted Steve had been, but he could see the dark circles under his eyes and realized he might have been a little unfair earlier when he’d been angry.

 

“I’m not comfortable. I’m cold and my back hurts because of these shabby sleeping conditions.”

 

Steve sighed and pulled the genius closer to him, despite the fact that he wasn’t particularly comfortable himself, but they were both tired and cranky. Tony wanted to protest but he found he couldn’t once he and Steve were huddled together again. Steve rested his face in Tony’s curls and Tony’s arm wrapped around the soldier’s lower back. This was comfortable. Familiar. Intimate. Maybe a little too intimate.

 

They’d gone down this road frequently and they always fought afterwards. They always fought anyway, but those intimate moments hadn’t helped much. They were good. Always good. Tony never wanted to let it be known that he was the one who wanted more from Steve though. He knew what he was and where he stood, but he’d stopped trying to deny to himself that Steve had stopped being a booty call for him and had become someone he craved and someone he wanted to wake up with every morning. He wasn’t sure Steve even really liked him all that much but he was going to take what he could get as long as he could.

 

“You’re thinking too loud, Tony.”

 

“I’m cold and you’re sleeping and I’m bored.”

 

Steve yawned and popped an eye open, wincing a little. “I know,” he mumbled. “So am I.”

 

“Well being still isn’t really going to help get the blood circulating again. Being still this long is really hard for me. Do something.”

 

Steve chuckled. He could hear the pout and he knew Tony was just as miserable as he was. He began rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back to try and help the man a little. “Does this help at all, your highness?”

 

Tony snorted. “No. What would be helpful is a nice, hot shower, which I plan on taking the moment we get back to the tower.”

 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

 

“Of course it does. All my plans are wonderful.”

 

This time Steve snorted. “I wouldn’t say all of them. Or even 50% of them.”

 

“That’s rude, Cap. Russia wasn’t my plan. That was yours.”

 

The blond laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “You’re never going to forgive me for this, are you?”

 

“I’m calculating the percentages of that possibility, including the variables that will allow me to forgive sooner or hold onto that grudge even longer.”

 

“So what’s it going to take to make you stop hating me at this point.”

 

Tony was silent for almost ten seconds. “I never said I hated you, Steve. I can’t tell if you asked me to come with you as a way to punish me for something or if you wanted Iron Man to have your back, which sadly enough, doesn’t seem to be an option considering the state of my suit at the moment.”

 

“I will always choose Iron Man when I need someone to have my back. That’s always a given. I also enjoy having Tony Stark around too, though.”

 

“Pfft I think we both know why you enjoy having me around, Cap.”

 

Steve made a noise of protest and moved his head away, using a finger to tilt Tony’s head up. “That’s not why.” He cleared his throat. “Okay that’s not the only reason why.”

 

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Well the only other reason I can think of would be having a competent handyman around to fix problems, but as you can see, I have absolutely no luck as it is right now with everything and that’s including my traitor of a suit that not only powered down but won’t give me the tiniest spark of life unless I tap into my reactor right now in which case it will work and we can get out or it won’t work and both of us will somehow end up dying in a completely unromantic way because, let’s face it, when is death ever romantic, but I’d like to have enough power in my artificial heart to make it out of here because who wants to go down in history as the superhero who died in Russia in a shitty cabin in the middle of nowhere with only a fireplace and a few nasty blankets to keep him and his friend warm? Is that any way to--”

 

He was cut off when Steve kissed him. This happened a lot, usually to get Tony to stop rambling because rambling meant anxiety and anxiety meant a panic attack and…

 

“Tony,” Steve whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Stop. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

 

The genius took a deep breath only to realize even his thoughts were taking him to a place that induced panic, and all while he was kissing Steve Rogers. He opted to nod instead and buried his face in Steve’s neck while he collected himself.

 

The blond was shivering despite the amount of heat he was putting out and Tony wrapped his arms and the blankets as tightly around the both of them as he could. “Can we agree to never accept a mission in this country in the dead of winter ever again?”

 

Steve gave a silent chuckle and nodded. “S-sure. Th-this is making me think of wh-when I crashed. How cold it was.” He exhaled hard and tried to seek out as much warmth from Tony as he could possibly find. “Lot less wet though.” He laughed again, quietly, but there was definitely a note of hysteria in there that made Tony frown.

 

“I’m right here with you.” He started rubbing a hand up and down Steve’s back as fast as his own hand was able to. “You’re not alone and I won’t let the cold take you again, Steve.”

 

He felt the soldier nod, but it wasn’t very confident and Tony felt helpless. He couldn’t stand the thought of Steve reliving a nightmare, worrying that he was going to miss another 70 years of his life again. He, instead, did the only thing he could think of and slid his hand to the back of Steve’s neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. Very cold lips. He felt like this would be a good place to start.

 

It took Steve a moment, but he returned the kiss fervently, clinging to the genius, pulling their bodies flush against each other, one hand moving to cradle the side of Tony’s head as his tongue sought entrance into his mouth, which Tony quickly obliged. He was never one to deny Steve anything he ever wanted, this especially so.

 

Steve nudged a knee between Tony’s legs and pressed his thigh gently against Tony’s groin. Tony moaned, exhaling through his nose, taking the kiss to a whole new level of filthy as he found himself rutting against Steve’s leg. The soldier took that as a cue to roll over and press himself against the genius, making sure the blankets went with them. Not exactly sexy, but he was pretty sure Tony appreciated the act just as much.

 

Neither of them was wasting much time on foreplay. Steve’s hand cupped Tony’s erection, massaging with the bottom of his palm and turning Tony into a panting mess. The brunet broke the kiss long enough just to speak one word.

 

“Lube.”

 

Steve laughed quietly and shook his head. “I don’t have any.”

 

Tony risked the brisk air to reach out for Steve’s utility belt and jerked it over before opening one of the pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

 

Steve just blinked and opened his mouth to say something, possibly to yell at Tony and get embarrassed, but ended up sighing and grabbing the bottle from Tony, tapping him on the nose with it.

 

“We are going to talk about what is and is not appropriate for my utility belt later on, Mr Stark.”

 

Tony grinned and waggled his eyebrows, speaking quietly. “I’m counting on it.”

 

Dextrous fingers danced their way down Tony’s chest, stomach, ghosting over his cock. Steve’s thumb pressed against Tony’s hole but made no effort to push in just yet. Tony thrust his hips up immediately. His hand searched out his favorite part of Steve (well, when they were having sex at least) and gave his shaft one long, slow pump and the blond’s head fell to Tony’s shoulder, breath stuttering slightly as he began squirming under Tony’s touch.

 

“God, Tony,” he whispered breathlessly. Tony grinned and pumped a little faster, squeezing a bit more each time he reached the head, sliding his thumb over the slit as he began to slowly spread precum over Steve’s now very heated cock. Once able to compose himself a little better he opened up the lube and pulled his hand away from Tony’s groin long enough to spread a rather generous amount over his fingers before returning, moving over the shaft once more, sliding his thumb over Tony’s balls before rubbing one slick finger around Tony’s hole, forcing him to catch his breath.

 

‘C’mon, Steve. No time for teasing right now,” the genius whispered breathlessly. “I need you in me like five hours ago.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “And you said no one ever called you a romantic.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss Tony at the same time he pressed a slick digit into his opening. Tony just moaned into the kiss, squirming even more and the soldier took that as his cue to press in further, twisting his finger and crooking it a bit as he thrust his finger in and out. He pulled out and just as quickly pushed back in, this time with two fingers, scissoring and twisting, locating the brunet’s prostate and gently rubbed the pad of his finger over it.

 

That earned a long, pleasurable groan from Tony, who had to jerk his head away from Steve’s lips. “Steve. I need you. Inside. Now. Before I explode.” He removed his own hand from Steve’s erection to reach for the same pocket, removing a condom.

 

“You’re nothing if not prepared, Tony Stark,” he replied softly, taking the small packet away from Tony. “But you’re not ready for that yet.”

 

“Fuck you, Steve Rogers, I am too.”

 

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s again but didn’t kiss, instead whispering against his mouth. “I’m trying to fuck you actually, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The genius gave Steve a quick peck. “You’re not.” Another peck. “I’m ready.” And another. “Don’t argue.” And one more. “Just do me already.”

 

Steve shifted up slightly, removing both fingers slowly, grinning as Tony bit his lip to keep from calling out again. He tore open the packet with his teeth, a sight that always caused Tony to only become more wanton and then he was sliding it over his dick, keeping his eyes closed as he did so, and giving himself a few slow pumps.

 

“Have I told you how fucking hot it is watching you do that?”

 

The soldier felt his face blush a little but ignored it as he poured another very generous amount of lube over his throbbing erection, lowering himself slightly, one arm resting next to Tony’s head as his eyes searched the genius’. “I think uh…” he looked between their bodies. “We might have to just do it. This way.”

 

Tony grinned. “Missionary position, Cap. You can say it.” He paused. “There’s a first time for everything, yeah?”

 

Steve gave him a quick nod, his breathing labored as he spoke. Of all the times they’d had sex, they had never once done it face to face. Perhaps it was too intimate. Neither was sure where he stood with the other and Steve had a feeling this was probably going to change everything because they were literally going to have to face what it was they wanted. No time for anonymity. They were cold, alone and this was the moment they’d have to finally admit to themselves what their true feelings were. The thing that kept them from discussing it to this point had, in fact, been a combination of a fear of rejection or realizing that they were nothing more than a good lay and a warm body to occupy one of their beds at night.

 

Steve used his hand to guide his cock to Tony’s hole, his mouth finding that spot just under Tony’s jaw that always made him crazy, this time allowing himself to mark that part of the genius’ face as he slowly pushed his way inside Tony. He found himself stopping rather quickly when he realized how close to orgasm he already was. Tony just carded his fingers through Steve’s hair as the blond struggled to hold himself together before finally but slowly, pushing in the rest of the way.

 

He rested his sweat slicked forehead against Tony’s, body heaving with the force of his breath. He then brought their lips together once more as he began to gently thrust in and out, starting off slow before gradually moving to a quicker pace.

 

Tony’s fingernails dug into Steve’s scalp, his other hand locating the hand next to his head, linking his fingers with the soldier’s and squeezing his hand as he began to meet Steve thrust for thrust. Their moans of pleasure, the panting, none of it was deterred even as they continued to kiss each other, two hands held together tightly.

 

Steve had moved his other hand to Tony’s hip, but he had to stop kissing Tony to bury his face in the genius’ neck, speaking hoarsely. “Tony, I’m close. God, I’m so close.” He reached his hand between their bodies and began jerking Tony off in earnest, covering the brunet’s cock with quick, shallow pumps that had Tony moaning louder and louder, Steve picking up the pace on Tony’s cock as well as the speed with which he continued to thrust into the genius.

 

“Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve,” he chanted in whispers that eventually turned into shouts. “I’m coming, I’m coming, oh god. Steve.” He kissed the soldier once more before his hips jerked violently, his eyes squeezing shut, seeing stars as he continued to chant words in whispers he’d never before said to the blond.

 

Steve milked him dry, his eyes gazing over Tony’s face as he finally felt himself fall over the edge, hips erratic before he finally released into Tony, not hiding the loud moan of pleasure he couldn’t make himself hold back any longer. He’d never experienced this sensation with the genius and he was overcome with an emotion he hadn’t wanted to give a name to before collapsing on top of Tony, mindful of not crushing him.

 

Once Steve's brain finally rebooted and his muscles began working again, he lifted his head to see Tony already staring at him, a look of what could be considered defiance in his eyes. That and a tiny hint of fear. Steve was puzzled for a moment and then he remembered what Tony had said, what he’d been chanting as his orgasm took him over.

 

Steve gave him a slow smile and kissed him as passionately as he could, wanting to make sure he conveyed every emotion he could. He felt Tony relax and he pulled away slowly, kissing his forehead before pressing their foreheads together again.

 

He barely spoke above a whisper, but he knew Tony would be able to hear him.

 

“I love you too, Tony.”

 

The smile Tony gave Steve was blinding and beautiful and Steve couldn’t imagine it ever having been anyone other than Tony. Always Tony. He gave the genius one more peck on the lips.

 

“At least we’re warm now,” Tony finally said.

 

Steve laughed and dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder, the genius carding his fingers through Steve’s hair once more.

 

_Hour 20…_

 

“I’d like to order two cheeseburgers, a large fries and a large coke.”

 

Steve elbowed Tony just a little under the blankets, grinning. “Our first official date will not be at McDonald’s, Tony.”

 

“What? Hey! Fuck you, Rogers. I’d never take us to some place like McDonald’s. I was definitely thinking Burger King.”

 

“Your romantic gestures are going to be the death of me, I just know it.”

 

“Well at least I’ll know my plan has worked.”

 

Steve shook his head. “And how do you figure?”

 

“Well, I’ll be the death of you so sort of means you plan on spending the rest of your life with me.”

 

The soldier just laughed. “You’re being awfully sappy and that worries me.”

 

“I’m cold and hungry and we’ve only had sex twice since we’ve been here and I’m feeling horribly deprived of so many essential things in my life, technology included.”

 

“You make suffering look less like suffering and more like whining.”

 

Tony wrapped his arm tighter around Steve, trailing a kiss down the blond’s neck. “I’m going to ignore your rudeness for right now. We’re going to have words later, Rogers.”

 

Steve hummed softly. “Are we now?”

 

The genius continued to place warm kisses along the column of Steve’s throat, his reply quiet. “Bet your sexy ass we are. So. Much. Talking.”

 

_Hour 24..._

 

Steve and Tony had taken a couple of breaks to eat some more crackers and refill on their water supply. Thank the stars there was at least enough snow for them to melt. Tony wasn’t particularly excited to be drinking it, but it was better than becoming dehydrated. After they were finished though, they crawled back under their blankets and came together one more time. Steve held onto Tony as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

 

They were just about to doze off again when a noise from up above grabbed Steve’s attention, the soldier sitting up quickly. He had just enough time to pull the blanket up to his chest when the frigid air caused him to shiver as the door was kicked in.

 

“We’re here to rescue you! It took us long enough to fi-” Clint stopped right in the middle of his rescue speech when he caught sight of the both of them and hung his head as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Seriously, guys? Can you keep your libidos in check for 24 hours?”

 

Steve shook his head, embarrassed but Tony just gave the archer a lazy smile and a shrug. “At least we didn’t freeze to death.”

 

Clint grumbled. “Put some clothes on. We’re outside in the quinjet. I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” he muttered as he walked out the door.

 

Tony began laughing and Steve wanted to glare, but he couldn’t stop his shoulders shaking from laughter himself and tossed Tony’s clothes at him. He stood up to grab his suit and lightly smacked Tony upside the back of his head when he received a wolf whistle from the genius. Once the both of them were dressed, they worked together to drag Tony’s suit out into the snow and toward the quinjet.

 

“We’re not going to hear the end of this for awhile, are we?”

 

“Could you really expect anything different from big bird?” Tony quipped.

 

Steve shook his head, the smile on his face bright.

 

“The first thing I’m doing when we get home will be to take a hot shower.”

 

The soldier hummed in kind, nodding his head slowly.

 

“I expect you to join me, soldier.”

  
And really, Steve couldn’t say no to that. There was time for serious talks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Because these are the kinds of things that end up in my Google doc when Liv comes in, I told her I'd put her poem in the end notes.
> 
>  _(The real) Hour 24_ , a poem by BeamsNBows
> 
> Hour 24...
> 
> Penises attack.
> 
> So much attacking.
> 
> Death, destruction. 
> 
> Balls leaving huge craters in the city streets. Cum. Cum everywhere.
> 
> Sirens blare, an evacuation. Run everyone. Run while you can.


End file.
